psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
APA Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Psychology
The APA Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Psychology is an award of the American Psychological Association that " honors psychologists who have made distinguished theoretical or empirical contributions to basic research in psychology."< Recipiensthttp://www.apa.org/about/awards/scientific-contributions.aspx 20th Century * 1956 Wolfgang Köhler, Carl R. Rogers, Kenneth W. Spence * 1957 Carl I. Hovland, Curt P. Richter, Edward C. Tolman * 1958 Frank A. Beach, Paul E. Meehl, B. F. Skinner * 1959 Leon Festinger, Donald B. Lindsley, Neal E. Miller * 1960 Harry F. Harlow, Charles E. Osgood, S. Smith Stevens * 1961 James J. Gibson, Donald O. Hebb, Henry A. Murray * 1962 Jerome S. Bruner, William K. Estes, Harry Helson * 1963 Roger G. Barker, George A. Miller, Carl Pfaffmann * 1964 Gordon W. Allport, Wendell R. Garner, J. P. Guilford * 1965 Floyd Allport, Fritz Heider, Paul Thomas Young * 1966 Nancy Bayley, Clarence H. Graham, Richard L. Solomon * 1967 Solomon E. Asch, Ernest R. Hilgard, James Olds * 1968 James E. Birren, Eleanor J. Gibson, Muzafer Sherif * 1969 Jean Piaget, Stanley Schachter, Herbert A. Simon * 1970 Donald T. Campbell, David Krech, R. Duncan Luce * 1971 Roger William Brown, Harold H. Kelley, Roger Wolcott Sperry * 1972 Edwin E. Ghiselli, Dorothea Jameson, Leo Hurvich, Patrick Suppes * 1973 Lee J. Cronbach, Brenda Milner, Benton J. Underwood * 1974 Angus Campbell, Lorrin A. Riggs, Richard F. Thompson * 1975 Donald E. Broadbent, Robert R. Sears, David Shakow * 1976 Beatrice C. Lacey, John I. Lacey, Theodore M. Newcombe, Roger N. Shepard * 1977 Richard C. Atkinson, Russell L. De Valois, Edward E. Jones * 1978 Julian Hochberg, Philip Teitelbaum, Robert B. Zajonc * 1979 John W. Atkinson, Gordon H. Bower, John Garcia * 1980 Albert Bandura, Alvin M. Liberman, Michael I. Posner * 1981 David M. Green, Irving L. Janis, James L. McGaugh * 1982 Daniel Kahneman, Amos Tversky, Walter Mischel, Mark R. Rosenzweig * 1983 John W. Thibaut, Endel Tulving, Hans Wallach * 1984 Noam Chomsky, John H. Flavell, Floyd Ratliff * 1985 Clyde Coombs, Mortimer Mishkin, Allen Newell * 1986 Robert P. Abelson, Gunnar Johansson, Robert A. Rescorla * 1987 Morton Deutsch, Jerome Kagan, David C. McClelland, Saul Sternberg, Niko Tinbergen, Ledyard R. Tucker * 1988 Irving T. Diamond, Frederic M. Lord, Eleanor E. Maccoby, William J. McGuire, Julian B. Rotter, George Sperling * 1989 Mary D. Salter Ainsworth, John Bowlby, J. Douglas Carroll, Richard S. Lazarus * 1990 Frances K. Graham, John A. Swets, Anne Treisman * 1991 Paul Ekman, Patricia S. Goldman-Rakic, Richard E. Nisbett * 1992 Ursula Bellugi, Edward S. Klima, Walter Kintsch, K. Warner Schaie * 1993 Peter J. Lang, Paul Slovic, Larry R. Squire * 1994 John R. Anderson, Jon Kaas, Neil Schneiderman * 1995 Rochel Gelman, William A. Mason, Michael L. Rutter * 1996 Robert W. Goy, James L. McClelland, David E. Rumelhart, Shelley E. Taylor * 1997 Ellen S. Berscheid, Edward Smith, Robert H. Wurtz * 1998/1999 Elliot Aronson, William T. Greenough, Allan R. Wagner * 2000 Richard J. Davidson, E. Tory Higgins, Elizabeth S. Spelke 21st Century * 2001 Alan D. Baddeley, Irving I. Gottesman, Michael M. Merzenich * 2002 John T. Cacioppo, David E. Meyer, William T. Newsome * 2003 Lila R. Gleitman, Bruce S. McEwen, Claude M. Steele * 2004 Sheldon Cohen, E. Mavis Hetherington, Richard M. Shiffrin * 2005 Charles G. Gross, Douglas L. Medin, Robert S. Siegler * 2006 Michael Davis, Marcia K. Johnson, Martin E. P. Seligman * 2007 Marilynn B. Brewer, Jean M. Mandler, Paul Rozin * 2008 Michael S. Gazzaniga, Janellen Huttenlocher, Hazel R. Markus * 2009 Susan E. Carey, Alice H. Eagly, Steven F. Maier * 2010 Jonathan D. Cohen, Susan T. Fiske, Joseph E. LeDoux * 2011 Barry J. Everitt, Trevor W. Robbins, Carol S. Dweck, Daniel M. Wegner * 2012 Edward F. Diener, Michael Meaney, Daniel L. Schacter * 2013 Ian H. Gotlib, Robert M. Sapolsky, Linda B. Smith See also *Australian Psychological Society Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Psychology References Category:Honors in psychology